


In These Arms, Part X: Make It Snow

by mrpicard



Series: Star Trek: TNG - In These Arms [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Picards go on their honeymoon while Riker battles a toddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Captain's log, supplemental. After some rather straining recent events, Alexander and I have decided that it's time to finally go on our honeymoon. I hope we will find time to... relax."_

 

"Oh and he's used to getting his lunch at around thirteen hundred hours. He will be _very_ displeased if this doesn't happen."

"Don't worry, Captain. He's in good hands," Riker said and beamed at Laurent on his arm.

"And be adamant about him having to sleep at eight," Alex added. "You'll have to be prepared for a fight every evening - he hates going to bed."

"Captain, Glacialis just sent a message," LaForge chimed in from behind the transporter console. "They say you should hurry a bit because there will be heavy snowfall in about an hour, and they can't guarantee for your safety if you're still walking up the mountain to your house then."

Picard tugged his winter jacket into place. "Alright, I guess it's time." He looked at Laurent. "You behave yourself, young man, is that clear?"

The toddler reached out his little hand. "Papa Luc!"

Alex took it. "Papa Luc is right - don't be rude to Uncle Bill, okay?"

"Bill!" Laurent echoed and looked at Riker, who smiled broadly at him.

"That's our boy," Alex said and let go of Laurent's hand. "Bye, now."

"Au revoir, Laurent." Picard briefly patted his son's cheek. "We'll be back in a few days. - Number One?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep the Enterprise out of trouble."

"Of course, Captain."

The Picards picked up their backpacks and then stepped onto the transporter platform.

Riker poked Laurent gently. "Now, say goodbye."

The toddler raised his hand. "Bye!"

Picard smiled and then looked at LaForge. "Energize."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks go to @Trafalgar_RGH on Twitter for the inspiration behind the reference to Jean-Luc making crêpes with Laurent.

 

 

"It doesn't feel right to leave Laurent behind like this," Picard remarked and adjusted his backpack.

Alex, who was walking next to him, sighed deeply. "Oh come on, not again. He's used to Will taking care of him."

"Yes, but there's a difference between spending a limited amount of time with someone and actually _living_ with that person."

"We're talking about five days here, not five weeks."

"I still would have felt better if we had left Laurent with Marie."

"Earth would've been the worst possible choice. The reporters are still crawling all over the vineyard."

"I know. I'm simply worried, that's all."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"We've been walking for half an hour now, and your only concern so far has been Laurent."

"So...?"

"Aren't you supposed to be worried about the Enterprise?"

"I was getting to that, actually."

"Good."

 

**********

 

 

"You know, I've been here several times and yet this house never ceases to amaze me with its simple beauty," Picard said and looked around in the old-fashioned kitchen in which he and Alex were standing.

"It's really great - but where's the replicator?"

"There _is_ no replicator."

"Oh."

Picard chuckled. "Don't worry - there's enough food, and I've polished my admittedly somewhat rusty cooking skills."

"So _that_ was your real intention when Laurent and you made that mess with all that flour in our quarters last week?"

"I told you, I was making crêpes and he knocked over the flour bag."

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that your sudden urge to make crêpes was in preparation for five days without a replicator."

"I grew up in a house without replicators, I think we can manage for five days."

"But even _that_ house has a replicator now."

"Marie only replicates certain ingredients, never entire meals."

"That's because she doesn't _have_ to - she's the best cook in France."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "So you don't think I can match her skills?"

Alex quickly put his arms around him. "I didn't mean it that way - I know you're the best crêpes maker in the galaxy."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

" _I_ would."

They smiled at each other.

"No really, I understand what you mean, I _do_ love this house as well - and the fact that there's no one around for miles and miles." Alex glanced at the window and the huge snowflakes that were falling outside. "Not that anyone without a transporter _could_ visit us right now... if that snow keeps falling like that through the night, we'll be snowed in tomorrow morning."

"Would that be so bad?" Picard asked innocently.

"Of course not." Alex raised his hand and ran his fingers over Picard's bald head. "I love the idea of being snowed in. There's nowhere for us to go... except the bedroom."

"To keep each other warm...?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm. Perhaps we should delay the exploration of the kitchen for now and investigate that bedroom...? We _do_ need to make sure everything is in order there."

Alex grinned, put his hands on Picard's butt and squeezed briefly. "I'm all for that."


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Bill! Cheval!"

"Oh no, not again!" Riker groaned. "My back is killing me!"

"Cheval!"

"How come you know that word so well?"

"Do you really have to wonder that about the son of a man who insists on keeping his own saddle aboard this ship?" LaForge asked from the couch.

"You're right - how stupid of me." Riker looked at Laurent, who was sitting next to him on the floor. "How about playing Cheval with Uncle Geordi, hmm?"

"Bill!"

"Smart kid," LaForge remarked.

Riker glared at him.

"Hey, he's just being reasonable - you're much taller and therefore also make a better horse."

"But my back...!"

"I'm sure Kate will take care of it later."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Cheval!" Laurent insisted.

Riker sighed, rolled onto his stomach and allowed the toddler to climb on his back. Then he went up on his hands and knees, which made Laurent squeal in delight.

"Cheval, cheval!"

LaForge giggled. "I wonder if the captain plays this with him, too."

"I doubt it. This whole thing has Alex' name written all over it."

"Nah, he's not a fan of horses. It _has_ to have been the captain."

"No matter who it was, my back is going to make me demand a serious talk," Riker growled and then slowly began to crawl forward.

"Cheval!" Laurent exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have one hell of a talking cheval there," LaForge agreed.

Riker groaned again.

**********

  
  
The sky was clear and the sun was shining when the Picards stepped out of the house. It had snowed all night and they had had a bit of work clearing the front door and some of the path that led up to the house, but it had not been as bad as they had feared - and they sure weren't going to let it spoil their plans to enjoy the view from the mountain's nearby observation platform.

Picard put on his sunglasses. "How long has it been since you've taken a walk in the snow?"

Alex adjusted his old-fashioned baseball cap. "I honestly can't say. I used to do it a lot when I was younger, but I had to stop when I moved to Hamburg. Cities don't allow much snow."

"Snow was one big reason why I loved growing up in the countryside," Picard remarked as the two men began to walk.

"Me, too. It makes everything so quiet - one can just stand there in silence and literally _feel_ how amazing nature can be."

"Exactly." Picard took a deep breath, enjoying the cold, clear air. "You know what's strange? Despite our age difference, we have quite a few things in common when it comes to our backgrounds. We both grew up in small villages that are actually not even that far apart, we loved being outside, we both ran around on a vineyard... oh and we both played the piano."

"True - but I didn't learn how to play the piano to please my mother."

Picard smiled slightly. "It was the least I could do for her. She was the only one in my family who was always on my side."

"Yeah, I know what it's like when your family tries to push you into things you don't want to do."

"Another thing we have in common."

"Indeed. - Hey, what's that? Is that a city?" Alex stopped and pointed through a gap in a nearby group of trees that gave way to a partial view from the mountain.

Picard stopped walking as well. "Yes. That's Tikum, the only city in this entire district."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Half an hour by shuttle. Would you like to see it?"

"Why not? We could try out a restaurant or something."

"You still don't have any faith whatsoever in my cooking abilities, do you?"

"I trust your skills implicitly, but you know how I am. I always like to have a look at the local cuisine - and at the bars."

"I'm not sure there'll be anything unusual to experience in that regard. This planet was colonized by humans, after all."

"Exactly how many times have you been here?"

"Five."

"Alone or with someone else?"

"Alone, of course. Always alone," Picard said with a slight tremble in his voice.

Alex put his hand on his shoulder.  "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing up this alone thing."

"It's quite alright, I was used to going on vacation alone. I had the rather strong opinion that it's in a Starfleet captain's best interest to remain unattached."

"But there was that shore leave on Risa once. The one with Vash. You weren't so unattached then."

"I didn't go there with Vash, I _met_ her there," Picard shot back. "And I shouldn't have picked Risa in the first place. I honestly still don't know what got into me."

"You were young and didn't know what you were doing?"

"I wasn't _that_ young, and I knew exactly what I was doing - which, in hindsight, only makes everything even worse."

Alex smiled and put his arms around his husband. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't run into any Vashs here."

"I'm glad to hear that. One Vash _was_ quite enough."

"Don't you mean 'too much'?"

"That, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nein!"

"Laurent, you _have_ to go to bed now!" Mordock looked at the chronometer on the wall. "It's almost 2100 hours!"

"Nein!" the toddler repeated and pointed at the small starship toy on the floor next to him. "Spielen!"

Mordock looked at Riker. "What did he say?"

Riker threw a little starbase in the toy box that Alex had given him. "I think he said he wants to play some more."

"It's really quite fascinating how he talks in three Earth languages."

"Alex told me it's deliberate. He tries to speak German with him, the captain does the same with French, and when they're all together they speak English. This, of course, makes him throw around words in all three languages now."

"Maybe I should activate my universal translator," Mordock mused.

"You don't have to do that, he's - hey, Laurent!" Riker gently grabbed the toddler and pulled him back from the toy box to which he had sneaked up.  "No more playing!"

Laurent pouted - and then began to wail.

"I hope he won't do this for too long...?!" Mordock shouted.

"Not if I can help it!" Riker shouted back, picked up the crying toddler and carried him over to the replicator. "Chocolate ice cream in a cone, Deanna Troi's special recipe number 15!"

The replicator hummed to life, Riker took the cone from the small stand on which it had been replicated and held it up right in front of Laurent's face. "Look! Ice cream!"

The boy fell silent immediately and reached out his little hands.

Riker handed him the cone. "Here you go. Careful - don't drop it, okay?"

"You definitely have a way with children," Mordock observed.

Riker sighed. "Just plain old bribery, I'm afraid."

**********

 

 Picard looked up from his book when Alex walked into the bedroom with only a towel around his hips. "That was a long shower."  
  
"I'm not used to having a water shower every day - gotta make it last," Alex shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Picard.  
  
"A sonic shower would be more efficient."  
  
"Maybe, but that's not the point."  
  
Picard smiled, closed his book and put it on the bedside table. "And what _is_ the point?"  
  
"Staying under the shower for as long as possible, hot water all around you until there's steam everywhere and you end up in your own little world."  
  
"Are you saying the outside world isn't appealing?"  
  
Alex grinned. "I'm not saying that at all. In fact..." he reached out his hand and put it on Picard's hairy chest, "right now I find it absolutely irresistible."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes." Alex slowly moved his hand down further.

Picard raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that - _Alexander_!"

Alex smiled innocently and briefly squeezed Picard's cock through the tight Starfleet briefs before he slowly began to massage it. "You were saying...?"

"I... I was about to remark that you... might have an ulterior motive here... oooh..."  
  
Alex leaned forward until his face and Picard's were only inches apart. "Now, now. That's quite an accusation here, Jean-Luc."

"I think it's entirely justified - ah!"

Alex grinned and slipped his hand even further into Picard's briefs in order to tease the hardening cock even more. "You got me... or should I say, I got _you_?"

Picard gasped - and then suddenly leaned forward and kissed Alex.

The young bartender groaned in surprise but was only happy to deepen the kiss; he loved it when Picard showed his passionate side because it was meant to be seen by only him, his husband, and he was not about to let this one go, neither literally nor figuratively, on the contrary - he would make sure both of them enjoyed every single moment of what was to come...

  
**********

 

"That was delicious," Alex panted and gently shoved his empty plate away.

"I was hoping you'd like my special breakfast crêpes recipe," Picard chuckled.

"Like it? It was _perfect_. Oof. I ain't gonna move for the next hour or so."

"Someone has to help me shovel the snow away from the door, however."

Alex looked at the window - and saw nothing but snow. "Not _again_...!"

"I thought you enjoyed the idea of being snowed in?" Picard teased.

"Not if it involves shoveling tons of snow away from the door every damn morning."

"We've only been here for three days."

"I think I'm beginning to prefer the Enterprise."

"Then how about a change of scenery? We could take the shuttle from the garage and go into town."

"Sounds great." Alex patted his stomach. "But first I really gotta sit here some more."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Tikum was like a visit to Earth's past, more specifically that of a region named Alaska. The houses were mostly wooden and not particularly big and a lot of snow was on both the streets and the sidewalks, which somehow only added to the town's charm.

Alex looked around in fascination while Picard carefully steered the shuttle into a small parking lot. "Wow, this place is great! Reminds me of my home village somehow."

"It always gives me a similar feeling," Picard said, deactivated the shuttle's engines and leaned back in his seat. "What would you like to do? It's a little early for lunch."

"Hmm, true... maybe we could go and look for something for Laurent?"

"That's an excellent idea."

 

**********

 

"Laurent, no!" Pulaski reached out her hand and grabbed the toddler's little fingers just in time before he could dip them into the small bowl filled with hot chicken soup on the table in front of him.

Laurent looked up, an innocent look on his face.

"Oh come on, you know that you can't eat soup with your fingers," Pulaski scolded and let go of the hand. Then she took a little spoon, dipped it into the soup and held it up in front of Laurent's face. "And now, let's have a biiiiig spoon for Aunt Katherine, yes?"

The boy's mouth remained closed, his eyes fixed on the spoon.

"I don't think he cares much for your chicken soup," Riker remarked from across the table.

"Nonsense - he just has to get used to it," Pulaski shot back. "Have you ever heard the captain or Alex complain about him not wanting food?"

"No, but they probably give him _enjoyable_ food," Riker said carefully.

Pulaski glared at him. "I _am_ giving him my perfectly enjoyable chicken soup."

"Manger!" Laurent suddenly demanded, raised his hands, slammed them on the table - and on the bowl. It flipped over, spreading chicken soup everywhere.

 

**********

 

Alex looked at the little plush sheep in his hand. "You know... this is so cute, I'm almost tempted to get one for myself, too."

"Then why don't you do so?" Picard suggested from behind.

"I already have a small collection of plushies."

"But only one sheep if I remember correctly."

"You do." Alex looked at the shelf. "Ah, the hell with it." He took a second sheep from the shelf, turned around in order to walk away - and almost slammed into someone. He looked up and then froze in complete and utter surprise when he recognized the person. "Georg?!"

The huge, muscled dancer was equally stunned. "Alex?!"

"What are you -" they both started, and then both also stopped.

Georg smiled. "You first."

"What are you doing here?" Alex blurted out. "You hardly ever leave Earth!"

"Table dancing contest. Tikum may not seem like much of a city but they _do_ have one hell of a strip club, so, I thought I'd go and represent Earth. And what are you doing here?"

Alex glanced at Picard, who had walked up to him. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Oh." Georg looked at Picard and reached out his huge hand. "Hi. I'm Tower. Or Georg, whichever you prefer."

Picard took the hand and shook it briefly. "Jean-Luc Picard."

"Are you staying here in town?" Georg asked and looked back at Alex.

"No, we rented a house in the mountains. We just came here for a little change of scenery and to get something for our little boy."

"Oh that's right, you have a son now. Laurent, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I read about the scandal and all. I'm glad you got to keep him."

"Thanks. So are we."

"I can imagine." Georg put his hands into the pockets of his coat. "I have to go now. It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," Alex said and watched the huge man turn around, walk up to the store's door and out. Then he looked back at Picard. "Now _that_ was a surprise."

The captain glared at the old-fashioned door. "You could say that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Pew pew!"

Burke threw himself on the floor. "Oh no, I'm hit! Security! Help!"

Laurent aimed his toy phaser at him once more. "Pew pew!"

"Now wait a minute, you already stunned me with that!"

"Is it safe to come out?" Riker called from behind the couch.

"I'd say so," Burke panted.

Laurent squealed and climbed on Burke's chest. "Got you!"

The chief of security laughed. "I give up, I give up!"

Riker stood up and leaned on the couch. "You know, I'm almost sorry that the captain and Alex will be back the day after tomorrow."

Burke picked up Laurent, sat up and put him on his thigh. "This little rascal here has really been brightening your days, huh?"

"He has. My life lacked something ever since Deanna and I got divorced, and now I know what it was: Laughter. And, more importantly, I also realized that it's time to try and change my relationship status again."

"Is there someone I should know about?"

"Possibly...?"

"I'd now ask the cliché 'do I know her' question, but I'm pretty sure I do since she's probably on this ship."

"She is."

Burke rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Will - who is it?"

"One of your security officers, actually."

"Don't tell me it's Lieutenant Shull...?"

Riker smiled.

"I knew it! Have you asked her out yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Cheval!" Laurent suddenly demanded.

Riker looked at the boy, horrified. "Now? Oh, no...!"

"Cheval!"

Burke grinned. "You heard the captain's son, Commander."

Riker groaned.

 

**********

 

  
"Okay, then. Bye." Alex switched off the console on the desk and leaned back in the huge chair just as Picard walked into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Georg."

Picard frowned. "Georg? How did he know where to contact you? You only told him we have a house in the mountains."

"He called all the houses in the mountains."

"He _what_?"

Alex shrugged. "He can be quite persistent."

"What did he want?"

"To meet me for a drink tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow is our last evening here."

"I know."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No."

"Then what _did_ you tell him?" Picard pressed.

Alex sighed. "Does it really matter? You're angry already."

"I'm not."

"Oh come on. You've been angry ever since we met Georg."

"I am _not_ angry!" Picard barked.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Picard took a deep breath. "Alexander, if you want to have a drink with your ex boyfriend, I won't stop you. I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"You sound like as if _talking_ isn't what you think we'll be doing."

"I'm not thinking _anything_!" Picard hissed.

Alex stood up from his chair, walked over to Picard and took his hand. "Do you really think I'd go and sleep with Georg?"

The captain looked away. "No, of course not. However, he's very attractive, around your age, and you two were close once, and..." He broke off.

Alex shook his head. "Listen... Georg and I were a couple once, yes, but I already told you that it was more like an intimate friendship. We mostly spent our nights in the bar, not in bed. It wasn't a set-in-stone kind of relationship. But you and I... we're married, and I would _never_ jeopardize this in any way." He put his other hand on Picard's cheek. "I love _you_ , no one else. That's why I said no to Georg's idea, by the way."

"You did?"

"Of _course_ I did," Alex huffed. "What kind of jerk do you think I am?"

Picard sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for being such a jealous old man."

Alex squeezed his hand. "Now, now - it's all good. Besides, I probably would have reacted in the same way if Vash had called and asked if you wanted to go for a drink with her."

"Given your rather antagonistic feelings towards her, I think your reaction would have been a lot less restrained than mine was just now."

"She _was_ no good for you, you know."

"Please, don't start."

They looked into each other's eyes - and then they both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The transporter hummed to life and a few seconds later the Picards materialized on the platform. Alex bent down and was just about to pick up his backpack when the door opened and Riker walked in, carrying a certain toddler who was clearly not in a good mood - which, of course, changed immediately when he saw his parents.

"Papa Lex! Papa Luc!"

Alex glanced at Picard, who returned the slight smile and then the two of them walked over to their son, who had begun to struggle against Riker's grip.

"Slowly, young man," Picard said, reached out and took him. The boy immediately stopped struggling and put his little arms around his father's neck.

Alex ruffled his hair. "Hey, son. You missed us?"

Laurent nodded.

"He sure did," Riker confirmed. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Number One." Picard looked at him. "Any incidents?"

"Just one. It involves Kate's chicken soup pride."

"What happened?" Alex asked and turned around in order to walk back to the transporter platform to get the backpacks that were still waiting to be picked up.

"I'm sure Kate will tell you all about it," Riker sighed. "Loudly, most likely."

"My question was actually more aimed at ship's business," Picard remarked.

"Oh. Of course. Not much to say, except that we completed our mapping mission. The reports are all on your desk."

"Come on now, tell us what happened with Kate," Alex nagged and picked up the two backpacks.

"Cheval!" Laurent suddenly exclaimed.

Picard looked at his son. "Cheval? What does that mean?"

"Horse," Riker chimed in.

Picard shot a death glare at him. "I'm aware of that - in case you hadn't noticed, Number One, I happen to be French."

Riker frowned. "Wait a minute... you mean you _didn't_ introduce him to that game?"

"Game? What game?" Picard asked grumpily. "I did nothing."

"Alex! _You_ did," Riker concluded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the young bartender grinned.

"Hey! It's _your_ fault that I ended up in sickbay because of my back!"

Alex smiled innocently, walked back over to them and put down the backpacks. "I just thought you'd make an excellent horse, that's all."

Picard looked from one to the other. "Would you _please_ tell me what the hell you two are talking about?"


End file.
